


Scrapbook

by MarshIsATheatreGeek



Category: Lost Or Found (Play)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Omelette, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshIsATheatreGeek/pseuds/MarshIsATheatreGeek
Summary: In a bustling city, a boy named Oliver clutches a scrapbook tightly in his arms as tears trickle down his cheeks.





	Scrapbook

It was nighttime, bordering on the early hours of morning as the city reached its peak brightness and iridescence, casting gorgeous eye-catching images that were enough to make people point and stare, slack-jawed.

One would think at such a time you would quiet down and find some time for yourself, but the people were still very much out and about running whatever errands needed to be ran at such a late time.

The regulars littering the streets were keeping the hustle and bustle of the place going, striking up easygoing chatter and sparse sprinklings of gossip as they went about their business, all the while embodying the city's flashy and lively nature.

There were no disconsolate expressions amidst the crowd, only smiles and the polite cheeriness that the ones that had been here the longest had developed overtime.

After all, what reason did anyone have to be gloomy in such a life-filled place?

However, on this night, there was one person in particular who stuck out like a sore thumb amidst all the cheer and joy, a young man by the name of Oliver who was currently clutching an old, worn out periwinkle scrapbook as his tears fell noiselessly to the floor.

A combination of the stress of college, bad luck, and an overall sense of loneliness helped concoct the recipe for an especially nasty emotional breakdown (The wick of Oliver's candle had finally burnt out after a long arduous process filled with inconvenience and annoyance.) that had decided to rear its ugly head at a time when there was much to be done.

Still, there was little he could do to stop it other than letting it happen, which didn't really help his tight schedule much considering how much time he was wasting breaking down, but he knew it was bound to happen eventually.

He had never been good with his feelings, always taking the easy route of bottling them up instead of confronting them when they were still fresh and raw so that they could heal over.

Instead he would let them be reopened all at once and leave him with scars that would take much longer to recover from than if he had just let things out sooner.

His best friend Amelie had tried to dissuade him from his unhealthy methods, but she had learned the hard way that it was a lot harder to sway Oliver's mentality than it had been in theory, so they had settled for these little sessions where her friend could properly elaborate on all his feelings in a safe, non-judgemental space.

This proved to be effective considering how serene and light Oliver would feel after each encounter, but their time zones weren't always compatible with this solution, thus there were times where Oliver was forced to bear the brunt of his angst alone.

In moments like these, he felt so lost, like he was rolling a rock up a mountain only for it to come barreling back down and crush him under its weight. Moments where he couldn't see that he had made progress and climbed a little higher, to greater heights and brighter futures.

For he was so blinded by the mist clouding his vision that he lost sight of his purpose and stumbled into the deep depths of despair and forlornness that were waiting for him at the bottom of the mountain.

And believe him, he had tried his darnedest to get Amelie's attention so he could ride this out properly, but she had her own life and her own set of problems, so she hadn't even seen his texts.

 _Today_ _at 2:35AM_

_ollie: ames im having a moment_

_Today_ _at 2:_ 35AM

 _ollie:_ _could_ _we_ _talk_

That wasn't to say he blamed her, he was just hoping he could get his shoulder to cry on to be beside him throughout this whole endeavor.

In a moment of sheer desperation and unwillingness to be apart from his best friend, he opened the scrapbook they had lovingly kept despite the troubles for all of these years, catching sight of their first selfie together after getting back on track from a rocky falling out.

It was a simple, humble picture, just the two of them with their faces squished together while they smiled the dorkiest of smiles on planet Earth, but it had so much meaning and significance that he had to take it all in all over again.

He could still see the shine in Amelie's eyes, the happiness held within those formerly dull orbs once they had repented for their respective sins that was perfectly captured in this still image.

Though it did not move, it was energetic and hopeful in nature, spurring Oliver forth down a trip to memory lane.

He flipped through page after page, reminiscing on all of the moments they had shared throughout their time of knowing one another.

The Cupcake Tower. That Crazy Adventure One Night in September. The Bet, so on and so forth.

He was slowly making his way through each event, reliving it as if it had happened just yesterday and getting caught up in those blissful moments of their youth that he had nearly forgotten.

Once he had reached the last content-filled page, he no longer felt any hollowness or depression, only light and giddiness at the recollection of so many happy memories.

The load he was carrying had been lightened, almost like Amelie had been pulling the weight of his issues along with him, and he could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel.

He smiled, closing the book and leaning over to grasp for his phone which ended in him with his device in his hand and his eyes inspecting all the messages he had gotten while he was gone.

 _Today_ _at 4:_ _20AM_

 _ames_   _< 3:_  _omg_ _oliver_ _im_ _so_ _srry!!!_

 _ames_ < _3:_ _i had a physics test to study for and i was so tired that i just knocked out_

_ames <3: i only just woke up_

_ames <3: do u still need my help??_

He sent a message in response to her inquiry immediately, the messaging app telling him it had been delivered.

_Message Sent_

_Today at 4:21AM_

_ollie: im fine ames_

_ollie: you helped me plenty_

_ollie: thanks <3_


End file.
